His WHAT!
by Rockrockluver246
Summary: What happens when Fairytail and sabertooth battle in magic games again BUT this time with a new addition to the guild? And why is everyone calling her HIS mate? Weird..
1. chapter 1: HIS WHAT!

**OHAYOOO! Hello there! Itz rockluver246 here! This is my first fairy tail fanfic but i do have other fanfics that you should read! (Most likely you won't) but to the story!**

**natsu: rockliver246 doesn't own anything fairytail...**

**ITZ ROCKLUVER!**

**Natsu: yeah yeah whatever**

* * *

Chapter 1: the games

Lucy's Pov

It WAS a normal day at fairy tail...HINT THE WORD WAS! For some odd ball reason sabertooth has challenged us to a little bit of a 'magic games' or competition...i wouldn't be surprised if this has anything to do with the two masters but here i am! with erza, natsu, wendy, and gray! Or team natsu...

OH! I almost forgot! A few weeks ago we got a new member! Her name you may ask? And how we met her? You might wanna ask her that...

OC's Pov

(AN: dats right i didn't put her name! DEAL WITH IT!)

Well as lucy just mentioned i joined their group... From what everyone's saying i'm as strong as natsu or even stronger...surprising right?

My name is Natalie harou! I'm about lucy's age with midnight black hair put in a single braid that reaches my waist, Deep ocean blue eyes, and a killer attitude from what mira says... I think she said I reminded her of her when she was about 14

although for some reason that seems to scare everyone out of their socks!

My powers that I have you ask?...Well i don't know how to put my magic for a name. I'm either a musical mage, an emotion mage, or -my favorite- the Maiden of music...

My magic is that i can control anything that makes music, sometimes if I have enough energy I can create music by my emotions but doing so ,even more when i'm angry, causes me to lose almost ALL of my magical energy. Because of this i mainly just stick to the usual, which is conducting my musical instruments, otherwise i'm out like a light!

But anyways i think it's best if we go ahead and get into what's goi-

ROOOAAAAAAR

shit no time...well here's my story on how i became a certain dragon slayers mate...

***Now in present time***

(still nat's Pov)

"FIRE DRAGON! WING ATTACK!" Down went another saber in the games to one natsu's blows...

"ALRIGHT! GO NATSUU~!" I cheered

"OPEN! GATE OF THE GOLDEN BULL! TAURUS!"

"moo~! Want can i do for that fine body of yours lucy!" The spirit bellowed

"Great i would call out the pervert" she sighs "Do your thing taurus!"

"MOO~!"

BANG! CLASH! THUMP!

natsu and lucy stand...victrious yet again... Against sabertooth

"WOOOOOOHOO! GO U GUYS!" I jumped eager and happy for my team

Why i'm not fighting? Simple...because of my special and so recent in life magic they have to put me in later for the stonger wizards, but mainly to keep me from using my emotion magic! If it did i'd be toast for the next round!

"THE WINNER FOR ROUND TWO!" The reff. Then holds up both natsu and lucy's hands "FAIRYTAILS OWN! TEAM NATSU!"

The cheering of our guild roaring through the crowd...

"Next up! them against sabers finest twins! ROUGE AND STING!"

Then sabers side soon erupts in cheers at the mention of them

They appear in the arena , the blonde one who i guess is sting? Looks around the crowd with a small smile until his eyes lock onto mine...

A small smirk places on my lips as I look at him with curiosity, like why on earthland is he staring at me!

We lock glances for a good minuet until natsu figures out who he's staring at, "OI BLONDIE GET YOUR EYES OFF OUR TEAM MATE!"

The pink haired dragon slayer's fist soon are on fire once again, his flames intense as he gets ready to fight

"Hey reff?" he keeps his gaze on me

"Yes sting?"

"is there any chance i could switch out on who i'm going against?"

"uhh..er well.. if that certain person is on a team with them then yeah..."

"Well in that case...rouge, can you sit this one out?" Stings's gaze is still on mine as devious small plays on my lips

'he really doesn't know who he's dealing with does he?' mira giggles behind me making me also laugh in the process

"um sure i guess?" the dark haired saber soon goes back to his teams side while natsu just seems to get even more irritated

"DAMMIT STING WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" He yelled in frustration

"natsu calm down...she has been wanting to fight ever since that last mission!" Lucy says while tugging on natsu's arm before he lands a punch

"HEY BLONDIE!" I yell out to him

"It's sting.." he mutters

"Fine stingy!" I jump out of the 10 feet stands to land softly onto the ground on my feet with my hands crossed over my chest

"Nat are you sure you wanna do this?"

"yeah lucy...i'm just dying to beat this guys ass..." I crack my blacked-lace gloved knuckles as i get ready to fight

"That's mah girl" natsu says while ruffling my hair, mainly my bangs

"Whatever dude..." I walk out further into the arena until i'm face to face with sting

"You sure do seem cocky you know..."

"And what are you gonna do about It?"

"oh maybe...PUT YOUR GUILD IN ITS' PLACE!" He swung his glowing fist hard and i caught it with ease

I soon pull him in closer causing him to lower his guard down and making him blush at how close he was to me

"Aww is stingy boy blushing?" I teased

"N-no!" He soon blasts me with his light causing me to fly to the wall and crashing

"NAT!" Mira screamed in a panicked tone

As soon as the smoke clears my bangs cover my eyes, hiding any emotions showing on my face, my blue eyes now almost glowing full of anger

"You insensitive bitch..." I clench my fist in anger as sting only held an amused face, almost as if proud

"I told you girlie... i'm going to put your guild in it's place and I don't care if it hurts you, even if you're a _girl_" the way said that last word rang in my ears

I soon feel my emotions peak meaning the one thing i never wanted to do... The emotion magic...

I quickly look up at everyone as they stare at me pleading eyes to calm myself, "mira,lucy, natsu,erza, wendy...everyone...i'm sorry"

"Nat no.." that's the final thing i hear from lucy as i let the emotion flow through me as the ground shook

Speakers soon then rose behind me, i start to float as i let the music in my skull headphones take over me...my eyes closed as i take in all the hatred, sadness, happiness, regret and anger in me grow and grow

Sting below me stares up in awe as he saw me transform

The first to change is my outfit...my sweatshirt and black shorts leaving me in place for a black skirt, combat boots, a blood red bikini top, with a black leather jacket...then the music from the speakers behind me star to play...

**(1) **_" If i'm a bad person, you don't like me! well I guess i'll make my own way it's a circle I mean cycle I can't excite you anymore!"_

I open my now blood red eyes and smile evilly at the now dumb founded sting..er well that's what it seems to look like...

He regains his posture and he gets ready to fight once again, "you think a little change in your look is gonna scare me? Heh don't get me wrong you look hot as hell but that ain't gonna do anything..."

"Very well then" i say with a sickly sweet voice

The speakers soon then bolted out a loud guitar and drum beat as i began to attack

_"Where's your gable? You're jury! What's my offense this time? You're not a judge, but if you're gonna judge me well sen__tence me to another lie!"_

I attack first with a sound screech, blowing him away almost, but he kept coming at me with glowing fists clenched

Each guitar riff sending him back a step as the intense sound almost swallowed him, he kept going forward. His glow in his hand started to increase in size as my sound waves combined with his light waves, almost exploding with the intensity

_"Don't wanna hear your sad songs I don't wanna feel your pain! But you know it's not my fault 'cause you know we're not the same (no!) we're not the same! (no!) You treat me just like another stranger well it's nice to meet you sir I guess i'll go I best be on my way out!" _

He tries to land a hit with his fist but instead i counter it by a harsh kick to the stomach...we start to hurdle back down to the ground with me still on top of him but this time with me hitting him with my sound waves at full fierceness, his blue eyes shut tight as the impact my blows stung until...

THUMP!

We both landed back on the ground, my leather jacket now gone and slowly falling to the ground, my blood red top showing off every scar i've ever gotten...and my light blue , that's now currently red in this state, guild stamp on my stomach,which i'm proud as hell to show!

As soon as i'm ready to hit the stupid blonde with one last strike a certain mage says some words i'll never forget

_"STING! YOU NEED TO OPEN YOUR EYES AND LOOK AT HER BACK! She's your mate..." rouge screams_

silence soon filled the stands...my fist now shaking at what the other dragon slayer says

"...what..." I say breathless

**...**

* * *

**And that my friends wraps up the first chapter! OHHH SNAP! NATS IN TROUBLE!**

**Nat: shut up... oh and don't forget the foot note thingy!**

**me: oh yeah! ok so for that one foot note I wanted to say that the song 'Ignorance' is not owned by me! it's owned by the band paramore! **

**Keep reading and please review 'cause I need the feedback please! Also don't forget to check out my other stories!**

**KAY BAII~!**


	2. chapter 2: EHH!

HAI! I'm back! with another chapter of 'H.M.'

Natsu: Took ya long enough! NOW TO THE STORY!

Erza:*sighs* really natsu? rockluver246 does not own anything fairy tail

* * *

Chapter 2: eh?

Natalie's Pov

"...what..." my breathing heavy and brain confused

The crowd goes silent, no one made a move,sound, or ANYTHING! I sat there, my fist now shaking and my eyes wide

"You gotta be joking rouge...THIS FAIRY? HA!"

i snap my head down, my red eyes almost seeing into his soul "Heh this fairy that almost kicked your ass! Might wanna keep that in mind stingy" i smirked and crawled off of him

"So uh...rouge is it?" I called out the blondes twin

"That's my name"

"ok so can you please explain why everyone is going so silent about this and what do you mean by his mate?"

"well whenever our dragon's choose our mate they usually visit the mate and cast a mark somewhere on the mate, for you it's on your back.."

"But how do you know i'm HIS mate?"

"well...anyone got a mirror or something?"

"OH! I do!" Mira says while she digs through her bag and pulls out two make up mirrors

"kay well then can i see it?"

"yeah one sec..." Mira soon then rushes over to me and puts it to where the mirror faced wherever the mark is and handed me the other mirror

"ok now walk over to sting.."

i grimaced "Do i have to?" Great i sound like a two year old now!

"yes now just walk over and watch your mind be blown..."

"yeah yeah whatever!" I started to walk towards the now standing but almost falling over from pain -caused by me- sting

I soon hear a gasp from mira as she dropped the mirror in shock, "oh my god"

"Mira?!" I soon take her by her shoulders to try and snap her back into reality, "DEMON MIRAJANE!"

"What the actual fuck.."sting murmured under his breathe

"What? TELL ME NOW! EVERYTHING! EVERYONE ELSE KNOWS BUT ME, and possibly natsu-"

"OI! IM NOT THAT DUMB!" he screamed

" *sigh* just come here..." Sting comes closer to me and pulls me into a hug while i just squirm and weave out of his grasp

"LET GO OF ME!" I shrilled

"Not happening! if you haven't noticed your back is glowing" he says calmly

My eyes go wide as he holds out the mirror reflecting the light to me, "What the hell is happening to me?!"

"What's happening is that you've just met your mate" He smirks evily while my face shows utter horror

"oh HELL NO! NO NO NO NO NO NO!" I start wildy thrashing while his grip became stronger and stronger

My eyes started to feel heavy as I felt my magic slowly depleting, meaning that in the next ten seconds i'm out, "fuck" I whispered

"NAT! you need to stop! your still in emotion mode! if YOU KEEP DOING THIS YOU'LL..."

mira's voice was last before I entirely fainted in my 'so-called' mate's arms...

Lucy's Pov (but not really that often)

Shit... I told her not to use her emotion magic but nooo! She just had to pass out in our rival dragonslayer's arms!

"Sting...you have ten seconds to let go of nat or else I will burn you"

"Calm down natsu-san! i'm giving her to you right now anyways" The light dragon slayer brings the unconscious girl over to mira and levy

"Thank you st-STING! LET GO!" mira tugged and pulled to pry her friend away

"I'M NOT EVEN DOING ANYTHING! IT'S LIKE SHE WON'T let go of me..." he lowered his voice at the sudden realization

"Holy cow...she really isn't letting go is she?"mira exclaimed going into full match maker mode causing the whole guild to sweat drop

sting held nat in a bridal style way with her clinging tightly onto stings fury jacket, almost in a death grip! He couldn't help but smile at the black haired girl

"C'mon we need to get her back to the guild, her team will be with her and then you can g-"

"no...i'm going with her" his smile started to widen into a full one

"Aww so cute...but anyways sure! Just follow us and she'll be good to go!" mira said happily, while on the inside she started to form a VERY interesting plan

* 15 minuets later*

Sting's Pov

I carried natalie in my arms while she nuzzled her face even deeper into my chest, which in turn causes me to slightly blush at how close she is...I guess you could say the fairy kinda grew on me

even if every 10 seconds i get a glare from either gray or natsu while mira, lucy, and erza laughed and talked

"nnngh" nat started to squirm in my arms as if she were cold, "hey mira do you have a jacket on you?"

"hmm no..sorry! Lucy do you?" The demon mage asked turing to lucy

"she can have mine"

"won't you get cold luce?" Natsu asked with worry on his face

"nah, besides you're like a heater for me" she giggles

"o-oh ok" a light brush starting to spread as he got closer to lucy, while i draped her jacket on nat

The rest if the walk was in silence as we got closer to the still empty guild

"Alright now just follow me to the infirmary and we cam get her all situ-"

"mira i'm not leaving her here..."

The white haired mage then faces her guild members for an answer, they get into a group huddle

"hell no"

"it would be what the master wants since she IS his mate"

"gray your clothes" lucy sighs

"EHH!"

"So we have a vote?" They all nodded and left their small huddle and natsu stepped forward with an intense gaze

"You can stay the night..."

" *sigh* thank you So much!"

"BUT if i see any scratch on her you're dead!" His fist ablaze and his glare harsh

"No problem!" I tried to say calmly while i still got a little scared from his gaze

"good! Now please follow me!" Says a happy mira while she guides us

i sat natalie down onto the bed and replace lucy's jacket for the beds' covers

her skin getting pale as she returned to her normal self, her black hair surrounding her in a dark halo as her breathing became calmer and her face relaxed

i reach a hand out to her hand and lightly squeeze it almost telling her i'm here, a small smile formed on her sleeping face As i stood there for what seemed like minuets that were more like hours...

...

**Alright! That wraps up this chapter, next chappie will be nalu with slight galee!**

**READ AND REVIEW!**

**KAY BAII LOVES~!**


	3. chapter 3: My mate?

**ohayoo! I will love you guys forever and ever if you sign the petition AGAINST sopa! We need your help to keep our fanfiction and our fandoms! But since i know you guys want the story! **

**Disclaimer: i don't own anything fairytail!**

* * *

Chapter 3: mine and mine only

Lucy's Pov

Here i am with his arms tight around me in MY bed asleep..his heat radiating onto me keeping me warm

almost a little TOO warm! Every time i tried wiggling out of his grasp he just holds onto me tighter! I tried one more time to sadly no avail.. He then makes his grip tighter AGAIN but this time he buries his face into the crook of my neck and takes a deep breath

"lucy..don't leave..." He drawls out sleepily

OH MY MAVIS! IS HE AWAKE? IS HE DREAMING About me? No..we're just nakama right? '_well yeah if you count sleeping in your bed with you all the friggin' time...'_ a sarcastic voice in my head said

well mind..you do have a point there...but why me? wouldn't he be with lisanna or someone else? i mean i only filled that hole in natsu's heart for lisanna and now it's filled again! So why me of all people?

I soon feel a blast of heat on my neck..almost as if on fire but not burning me to death...

"mine..." Natsu mumbled while , i hope, asleep

oh dear, what exactly did he mean by mine? And why did he say lucy of all people?

*sigh* i'm acting as dense as he is right now! Okay lucy just...breath! Yes breath! Wait no shit i'm already breathing!

"Jeez i'm as dense as him!"

"As dense as who luce?" The pink haired mage grinned his signature grin at me

"EHHH! KYAAAA!" I screamed while falling off the bed at the sudden comment

"luce..why are you acting so weird?"

"weird? And you call a girl who DOESN'T eat flames and starts fights weird?" I deadpanned

"You should know by now that everyone in fairytail isn't normal...we're all... different!" He beamed another innocent smile before helping me up

*GRRRRRRRRR*

"hehee oi luce?"

"Wow..why am i not surprised!" I facepalmed headed towards the kitchen

_I wonder how nat's doing..._

Natalie's Pov

warmth... it was mainly on my hand but the presence felt warm, the a surge of energy came through me letting my eyes open to see or what the warmth came from...

it was _sting_... not only him but mira, erza, and gray. i'm just gonna take a guess that natsu got knocked out by erza...again... and lucy had to drag his sleeping ass to her house

_note to self: thank lucy and erza!_

'cause I mean.. who would want to wake up to a burnt town! right?

I look back down to see sting asleep sitting with the chair's back on his chest, with a firm but gentle grip on my hand

I squeeze his hand a little causing him to wake up

"hmm...natalie?" he opened his fully

3

2

1

...

"OH THANK GOD YOU'RE OK! YOU FRIGGIN PASSED OUT ON ME! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW Worried I got..." his last words fade once again to realization on what he just said

I simply just smirk with a hint of an 'oh-im-so-teasing-you-about-this' look on my face

"So stingy was worried eh?"

"er..uh...yeah I guess"

I catch him off guard by hugging him in a death grip, "well now you can take a chill pill and relax..kay?"

"YOU SIR WILL TAKE YOUR SABER HANDS OFF OF NAT!" A thousand swords soon surround sting and I can't help but laugh at erza's sudden protectiveness

"Y-yes sir!" he quickly holds his hands up in defense

And that's when I just burst into a fit of laughter at how quickly erza scared a guy to death

"OI! what's so funny?"

"Gray your clothes.." I say while getting slightly annoyed with his habit

"EHHH!"

"Can you guys hand me my sweatshirt? and my black and red converse?"

"uh yup!" sting handed me my skull covered sweatshirt while I slipped on my shoes

"Thanks" I quickly shrug on my sweatshirt and leave the infirmary along with erza -who still has her swords on sting- , gray who took off his shirt YET again! and mira and levy

"C'mon sting!" I yell with my head poking through the door

"Can you tell erza to take her swords down?"

"Oh yeah... HEY ERZA! SWORDS!"

And In a flash the swords around sting poofed and left a now scared to death sting to let out a heavy sigh as he regained his sanity once again

"Uhh nat, won't your guild try to kill me for being a saber?"

"Nahh! besides if I am your mate i'm sure they'll understand!" I smiled brightly and took hold of his hand while we walked out of the infirmary

Almost as if right on cue I was snatched away by natsu with a worried look that read 'one-scratch-and-i'll-kill-the-bastard'

"Natsu i'm fine! kay?"

"Kay.. oh also since you were already mated I wanted to ask you something" again as if on cue sting comes from behind me and sets his chin right on top of my forehead causing him to wrap his arms around me that clearly said 'MINE'

"Uhh ok sure" soon lucy comes next to natsu with a terrified look while she grasps her neck

"Well nat...after waking up to searing heat on my neck and nastu's a fire dragon slayer, and since your back glowed since sting is a light dragon slayer...and well um.."

"holy shit...lucy can I see your neck?"

"kay"

A scar like scratch was on her neck, almost like a red mark or something like a tattoo that resembled a flame almost..." mother of hell."

I quickly cover my mouth while lucy just stood there letting the pieces of the puzzle connect until finally, "OH MY GOD!"

"ehh hey luce what's...wrong?" natsu soon got uncomfortable under his team mates harsh glare

" *sigh* well natsu it seems as if lucy here is your mate!" I try to contain my laughter at natsu's dense self while lucy tried to kill him

"LOOK LUCE I'M SORRY! I DIDN'T KNOW THAT I WAS MARKING YOU!"

"REALLY NOW?"

"RE-REALLY!"

"well then can you please explain WHY YOU KEPT SAYING MINE THE ENTIRE TIME!"

The whole guild fell silent but then continued with it's loud atmosphere as if nothing had happened , " I did.."

"Yeah you did" the blonde mage said softly

"Well... i'm glad I did! Besides I kinda wanted to mark you for a while now..."

"Wh-what.." the dragon slayer soon walks closer to his mate and pulls her in a tight bear hug

"You heard me, and I meant it" and soon their lips collided

but that was all I saw until sting's hand went to cover my eyes, "HEY STING!" I tried swatting away his hand but it stayed there

"Can't have my mate see another dragon slayer.." he whispers, just the feeling of his warm breath against my ear made my face rival erza's hair

"Blushing are we?"

"Sh-shut up!" I grab the collar of his fury jacket and pull him closer to where we're only centimeters away, and then sparks.. it was as if my whole body was a firework exploding!

Levy's Pov

"Just admit it shrimp..." the iron dragon slayer said trying to get me to look away from my book, this time I decided to go classical read one of Shakespeare's plays!

The play you ask? Romeo and Juliet of course! 'oh romeo romeo where for art thou romeo!' I giggle to myself while gajeel just looked at me crazy

"What?! ADMIT WHAT!" I snap at him, annoyed on how he doesn't understand anything about fine arts

"Oh nothing... besides the fact you're a total bookworm!"

I had the last straw, so without thinking I grab the iron off of the dragon slayers plate quickly while he looked away to talk to pantherlily, his face when he looked back at his plate was PRICELESS!

"OI SHRIMP!"

"Yes gajeel-_kun_" I say sweetly as if innocent

he starts to slightly blush at how I said his name "Wh-where'd you put my metal?"

"What do you mean? are you accusing me?" I faked as if I were shot to my death which made him laugh

_badum badum _

woah what's up with my heart all of a sudden...do I like _gajeel_?

...

* * *

**ANDD cut! this ends another chapter of 'H.M.'! Thank you all again for signing the petition AGAINST sopa -insensitive bitches- but see ya next time!**

**oh that reminds me! first person to come up with the best nickname for you guys (the readers) gets a cookie!**

**KAY BAII~!**


	4. Chapter 4: new feelings?

**ohayoo! imma back with another amazing chapter!**

**natsu: amazingly short is what you should say!**

**me: SHUT IT OR I'LL GET ERZA!**

**Natsu: ok ok i'm sorry...not...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Fairytail!**

* * *

Chapter 4: New feelings

Natalie's pov

Ok please tell me what's going on inside my brain and body! 'Cause for some reason my mind is saying:

"NO HE'S A SABER! HE'S AN ARROGANT ASS! HE THINKS HE'S SOOO GREAT BUT HE ISN'T HE ISN'T A FAIRY HE'S A FRIGGIN SABER CRYING OUTLOUD!"

While my mind says:

"I want more of you! I don't care if you are a saber I still won't care if u aren't even a fairy because...I love you..."

UGHHHH I HATE THIS! ALL OF THESE MIXED EMOTIONS ARE JUST GOING TO MAKE ME EXPLODE!

"Uhh nat? you ok in there" lucy says worried about why I just banged my head onto the table

"ow.." I pick up my head and rub it gently to try and ease the pain

"Seriously nat, it looks like you just fought erza and lost badly" sting joins in, thankfully the whole guild now understands what's going on and are now starting to form an alliance with sabertooth

"heh kinda like flame brain"

"OI WHAT YOU SAY ICE STRIPPER?" natsu says now giving off a red aura

"YOU GOT A HEARING PROBLEM FLAME SHIT?" gray shoots back now giving off an icy blue aura

"OI DON'T GET SO UPSET ICE PRINCESS" and then they were at again

"are you two fighting?" erza says while giving a death glare

"n-no sir! we were just having a nice conversation!"

"A-aye!"

"Good..." and then the scarlet haired mage went back to eating her strawberry cake

I feel an arm snake around my waist and pull me closer, " you gonna be ok with me being here?"

"Uhh" dammit here we go again! mind says no and my body says yes! JEEZ WHY CAN'T I MAKE A DESISCION!

"Ye-yeah.." fuck now i'm blushing! why! WHY!

My mate looks down at me with a worried look and then I softens as if he gets it...shit...shit shit shitty shit shit!

"Nat I know this is confusing the crap outta you and trust me it ain't such a walk in the park for me either, i'm still trying to figure out a lot of things myself!"

"Like what" I say it in a curious yet somehow with an innocent voice

"uh er well" it's his turn to blush I start to softly giggle but it then turns into a louder one to where mainly the people at our table could hear

"it's not funny!" his blush deepens

"do you not see me laughing?" I try to say while laughing

"Oh yeah? then what are you so confused about?" his question makes me stop laughing immediately and I feel heat rush to my cheeks

"uh well...I guess it's 'cause my mind is saying no and er um..everything else is saying yes... it's like my whole body is having raging war over yes or no, if I really want to like you or not..." I quickly cover my mouth before I admit anything else

crap he probably is gonna tease me about this forever! wait... why do I care all of a sudden... I mean he's just a friend right? NOTHING MORE NOTHING LESS!

"N-natalie," this causes me to see his face, him wide eyed and mouth agape "I-I just..."

"look if you're just gonna make fun of me just go ahead and get it out of your system!" I shut my eyes tight ready to defend myself for the upcoming tease to only get none whatsoever, "sting?"

I'm soon taken into a bear hug," nat I wouldn't tease you ever... not after what you just said m'kay? besides..that's not much of a cool thing to do if you just poured your heart out like that"

"hey sting..."

"yeah"

"Can you walk me back to my house? I kinda want to go home"

"sure..as long as you don't mind if I hang out a little bit?"

"Fine! I guess you can!" I fake an annoyed sigh but I smile just a little bit

maybe this isn't so bad...

we walk out of the guild's doors and off to my house which is surprisingly close to Lucy's apartment, almost down the street! but of course the same guys that are near my house always whistle or do whatever pervy things they always do or say whenever I pass by, but no one of them actually had the guts to come up to me while i'm with _STING! _MY MATE!

"Hey babe where ya been? I missed ya! how about a kiss" the bulky guy slurred '_drunkard' _he tried grabbing my ass but I was pulled firmly into sting's chest

"back off" he said it so calmly but it was an obvious threat

"oh yeah? n' whadda you gonna do about it? HA!" The douchebag once again tries to grab me but instead

**BANG!**

"I don't know if you're deaf or just plain slow but I told you to back off" his grip on me tightened but it still was somehow gentle

"h-hey man I was just playin'! heheh!" the asshole soon runs off along with his drunk friends back to wherever he was going

once they're out of sight he let's go of my wrist and takes me by the hand while we kept walking to my house

"hey sting?"

"yeah?"

"thanks..."

"no prob, just don't feel like you owe me kay?"

"Well the least I can do is let you stay over? it is getting a bit late"

"you sure? I mean I don't want to take up any space..."

" no it's not an issue! trust me, It actual gets a little lonely if i'm by myself" I trail off while I unlocked my front door

now my house isn't big but it's just the right size! a good size kitchen and small dining area, my bedroom and a spare! along with an updated bathroom! and it seemed like home to sting when he just plopped onto the couch

he pats the spot next to him and I gladly sit next to him, and almost as if I were supposed to, I fell asleep while lying on his shoulder

Sting's Pov

Geez this girl knows she can sleep! I pick up the blanket that's on the arm of the couch next to me and I spread the blanket on top of us and pulled her closer to me

I kiss the top of her forehead and say something I never thought i'd ever say...

" I love you"

...

* * *

**and that concludes another chapter of 'HM!' See ya next time my otakus!**


	5. Chapter 5: Another mark?

**Ohayoo minna-san~! rockluver is back with another chapter of 'HM'!**

**Natsu: jeez you take too long**

**me: well my bad for watching episodes 84-122 of fairytail! my bad!**

**Lucy: at least I was able to finish up my book for levy!**

**natsu: *burns book to a crisp by accident***

**Lucy: ...natsu...**

**Disclaimer: rockluver246 does not own anything fairytail!**

* * *

Chapter 5: mira the demon, matchmaker, and barmaid!

Mira's Pov

Me being the flawless matchmaker I am of course! I decided to create 'shipppings' . For natsu and lucy I came up with Nalu, for gajeel and levy it's gale, and the MAIN one i'm stuck on at the moment is for natalie and sting.

"What to name those two!"

"oi mira! What are you thinking about?" cana says while breaking my train of thought

"huh oh! 'Shipping' names for all the new or soon to be couples in the guild...why you wanna know?" I say smugly

"Well you just kept repeating weird names like Nali, Nalu, Gale, Gavey, and some other shit I can't remember"

"O-oh! Sorry cana! Must've been thinking too hard then!"

"No problem, but do you mind telling me why you keep shipping people like a maniac?"

"What can I say, It just warms my heart to see them together!"

"Oh yeah? then what about you? do you ship yourself with anyone?" at this I blush a crimson red, almost rivaling erza's hair

"Wh-what! N-NO CANA JU-JUST NO NO!"

Cana then laughs to the point here she has to hold her sides to stop the pain, "Damn mira! I was just teasing ya!"

"Don't do that! jeez!" my heart still racing while I put my hand to my chest

"haha.. but seriously! Do you have any interest in someone?" she arched a brown eyebrow while I started to fidget behind the counter, if anything you know it's about love if mira is squirming all over the place.

"uhh n-no wh-why do you th-think th-that? heheh" I started to fidget even more '_damn stutter!' _ I thought to myself

"Hmm ok i'll list a name of guys in the guild and you'll say either yes, no, or _hell _no. M'kay?"

I quickly nod my head while spreads out all of her cards of the guys in the guild and flipped them over to where you could see a picture of the face

"Gray?"

"no"

"Freed"

"ehh no not really'

"kay kay...Laxus?"

"...no comment" my blush getting the best of me re-appeared in front of a smug cana

"Heh yeah suree! MOVING ON! jet?"

"_hell no!_"

"Droy?"

"_hell no!_"

"hmm bixlow?"

"EWW JUST EW NO!"

This causes cana to this time fall out of her seat from laughter,"HA! I SHOULD'VE SEEN THAT ONE COMING!"

*Sigh* _I wonder how nat's doing? she hasn't come to the guild today yet..._

* * *

Natalie's Pov

I wake up to find my fuzzy blue blanket draped over me and a strong arm on waist, _sting..._

Really! This dude is friggin' protective! but I guess I do kinda owe him for scaring those guys off yesterday...I try to wiggle out of his grip just to end up turned around facing a smug blonde

"And where do you think _you _are going?"

"Oh ya know just trying to not get out of this death grip of yours." I said dripping with sarcasm at the end

"ha, i'm not letting you go...besides," he moved his head to the crook of my next and buries his face there "I like this position...it comfy and i'm warm."

"Oh really now?"

He pulls his head up to where we're face to face. His dark blue eyes met my light icy blue ones, he leaned in even closer to where my lips were only two centimeters away

"Really.."

Then our lips met, my whole body felt like there were little sparks of electricity tingling everywhere. His lips were soft yet somehow they seemed to move in sync with mine. He lightly licks my bottom lip for entrance and I gladly oblige. Just a simple and small talk on the couch turned into a complete make out session.

We finally break off as we take in much needed air just to end up staring at each other In shock at what just happened.

"Did we just?"

"I believe so.."

"So what are we exactly?"

"Jeez you need to listen more often, it's quite simple actually if you think about it."

"Oh whatever! If you haven't noticed I pass out quickly!"

"I know and guess who carries you all the time?"

"Sh-shut up! Now answer my question!"

"Nat your my mate, as in you're now pretty much my everything. I'm gonna marry you, have a family, and we're gonna train the kids our magic and all the things mates and their dragons do.."

"oh..what would happen if I didn't want to be your mate"

"ok one, that question actually hurt a wee bit and two you're not gonna leave me and that's final."

I slowly rise from the couch ,"Is that so.. so how would you feel if I left alone on the couch?" and then like lightning he pins me against the wall

"You really wanna find out?" his voice low and dark

"Is sting-_kun _trying to intimidate me?"

This causes him to plant his lips firmly against my neck causing me to yelp in surprise, "I don't try nat...I just act.." he slowly sinks his teeth into my neck and pulls away

"What the hell did you just do?"

"I made a second mark for you to wear around to let people now that you're taken is all...'' he shrugged as he walked back over to couch

"STING DID YOU GIVE ME A HICKIE?!"

"I'd rather call it another mate mark but hickie will do"

"oh my god erza is gonna kill you...or blush... you better hope she only blushes!"

"Whatever just hurry up and change so we can head to the guild!"

"Kay.." I walk over to my room and lock the door behind me so a certain blonde doesn't open the door

I change into a red cami with a skull crop top and a black miniskirt. I quickly brush my hair so I can wear it down with my black and red spray painted bow clip.

After changing I head out of the room to put on my black combat boots and not even bothering to put on my makeup, "Hey nat"

"Yeah sting?" I say while locking my house up

"It's kinda ironic how you always wear dark and rocker clothing and i'm a light dragon slayer..."

"Soo you're saying i'm a goth?"

"NO! of course not! I mean I love your style..it looks beautiful!"

"haha well aren't you he swwet talker today!"

"Hey i'm just trying to keep myself from being mauled by natsu!"

He raises his hands as if defending himself...the rest of the walk to the guild was in comfortable silence

_of all people, why him?_

...

* * *

**That's all I have for you guys today but I'll be back once again with another fabulous chapter!**

**Natsu: ow ow ow ow ow**

**Lucy: NEVER touch my story EVER again...got it?**

**Natsu: alright alright I won't touch it!**

**me: wow..just wow..anywhaless see ya next time!**

**BAII~!**


	6. Chapter 6 : the wrath of a guild

**OHAYOOO! Imma back with another chapter! Yuh know yuh missed meh! *^*)/! Lol just kidding! School is making me sleep deprived...and my bad teacher is pretty much breathing down my neck right now so yeah! XDD But to the story!**

**Sting: took you long enough to update!**

**natalie: yeah he's gotta point**

**me: MY BAD! I gotta keep my grades up ya know!**

**Erza: I agree, school does come first...**

**me:THANK YOU! but seriously to the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything fairytail!**

* * *

Chapter 6: the misunderstanding!

Natalie's Pov

"WHAT'D YOU SAY ICE PRICK?!"

"I SAID SHUT YOUR MOUTH FLAME BRAIN!"

"OI DON'T GET YOUR UNDIES IN A TWIST YA HOT HEAD!"

"WHY I OUTTA!"

"YA OUTTA WHAT LIZARD?!"

"Are you two fighting!"

"N-no sir!"

"aye!"

"Jeez natsu we only need ONE happy!"

That's all we heard and we were almost two feet away from the guild,my hand about to push open the double doors...

"Uhh nat.."

"Yeah?"

" Your uh erm...mark?" I grab my neck as quick as possible but i was too late the guild doors burst open to reveal a mad erza and a worried lucy and levy.

"sting...what did you do to nat?" Lucy said sweetly -but it hid her fury- while keeping my wrist from hiding the 'mark'.

"Ohh lucy! H-hey!"

"You sir will tell me what you did to natalie or else i will chop you into bite size pieces!" Erza said fiercely while summoning her swords

"sheesh you guys i'm fine!"

"But nat~!" Levy said with worry while glaring at sting

"Look she pushed my buttons! Plus someone shouldn't have provoked the dragon!" sting said while poking my cheek

"But does that give YOU THE RIGHT TO GIVE ME A HICKIE?!" I screeched at him "And besides if you were a dragon you'd be a small silver lizard!" I said smugly while putting my hands on my hips

"ooh thats gotta...STING! BWAHAHAHA!" Natsu laughed so hard at his own joke that he ended up having to hold his sides

"Seriously? That's the best you could come up with?" Lucy facepalmed

"Natsu this is NOT a laughing matter! Natalie has a bite mark on her neck!"erza said while throwing a chair to his head

"A-aye" was all he could mange

"So nat...what exactly happened?" lucy pulled a 'face' that said 'tell-me-or-i-sick-natsu'

"Uhh well,"-and que mental gulp! "Ya see what happened was that..." I explained everything that happened while I stood guard in front of sting

***OUTSIDE SHOT OF THE GUILD***

"EHHHHHHHHHHH?!" "HE DID THAT?!"

***BACK INSIDE THE GUILD***

" WHY I OUTTA!" Natsu raised a flamed fist ready to make contact to sting's face

"MOVE OUT OF THE WAY NATSU!" Erza said while requiping her armor to create her famous 'heavens wheel' attack

"OPEN GATE OF THE MAIDEN! VIRGO!"

"Punishment time princess?"

" *sigh* for once yes... Your target is sting!" Lucy pointed a finger to the now shaking dragon slayer

"Uhh guys...?" Now que sweatdrop

"N-naaaaaAAAAAAT!" Sting quickly got up and made a run for it

i sigh to myself and walk over to the bar to wait for my mate to come back alive...hopefully...if natsu doesn't kill him first!

"Sorry about that natalie! We kinda have a strong bond when it comes to nakama around here..." Mira giggles

"Clearly..." I bang my head on the bar's table in annoyance and defeat

"No worries! he'll come back to you alive but injured badly.." she said the last part quietly to herself

I swing around my bar stool to see sting still running away I slowly stand up and raised my hands to my face, " DON'T DIE ON MY BASTARD!"

"I WON'T OKAY!JEEZ!" he screams while still running away from the crowd of guild members behind him

I heavily sigh for the thousandth time today and sit back and turn around to see a smirking demon...opps I meant mira

"oh mavis, what now mira-san?"

"oh nothing...just that you totally like him! he grew on ya didn't he?" she nudges from across the bar

"And so what if he did?" I arch a brow

"oh yeah, you got it BAD!" mira giggled

"WHATEVER!" I shrill while hiding my now red face

"Calm down! oh look stings limping back! they must have finished fighting!" mira says while going to take more orders

"ow..ow..ow..ow!" holding his arm he slowly sits on the stool next to me

"stingy! you ok?" I say with worry

"Nat...remind me..to never...mark you!  
he pants out

"i told you they beat the shit outta you!" I take a quick sip of my vanilla milkshake, while he gives me a pleading look

"FINE! I suppose we can share it.." I say while acting annoyed, I quickly ask mira for another straw and stick the straw into my cup and pass the milkshake over to him

"YUSSS!" He fist pumps the air in victory while I burst into a fit of giggles

_well mira...I guess you were right! the idiot really did grown on me..._

Lucy's Pov

"You think we might've over did it?" I say while watching sting limp

"Nah...besides take a closer look!" mira giggles

I look over again to see two straws sticking out of nat's milkshake cup and sting fist pumping in triumph, while nat busts out laughing...a small smile forms on my lips at the sight,and then I feel someone sit next to me

"oi luce, how about we go out tomorrow?"

"on a date!?" I squeaked

"haha! yeah luce a date! yes or no?" natsu laughed

"oh well yeah of course!" I say while trying to hide my blush

"Awesome!" he fist pumps the air just like sting

_how did I end up falling for this pink haired idiot? oh well...I guess mira was right all along!_

...

* * *

**Alright that's a wrap for this chapter! next chapter will be a nalu because of their date! keep reading and reviewing fellow otakus!**


	7. Chapter 7: Yellow like the stars

**Ohayooo! minna-san! rockluver is back with another chapter...also I just died of fangirling after watching episodes in the new fairytail season! ASDFGHJKL! And i know you all want my head on a silver platter for not updating but HEY! IM ALIVE! heehee**

**disclaimer: I don't own anything fairytail! or the song coming up! ^.^**

**But anywhales to the story!**

* * *

Chapter 7: Look at the stars, look how the shined for you...

Lucy's Pov

After leaving the loud and rowdy guild of mine I headed straight home so I could get ready for my date with natsu tomorrow. which is the reason why I CAN'T FIND A FRIGGIN OUTFIT!

I MEAN NATSU JUST AUTOMATICALLY KNOWS WHAT HE'S GONNA WEAR SINCE HE NEVER CHANGES HIS USUAL LOOK! but me however i'm stuck with a closet _FULL _of dresses to choose from but nooooo! I just have to be so picky about what i'm going to wear!

Black fancy dress that shows off my back, red dress that has a dip in the front, or the sapphire dress that stops at my mid thigh?

Well cancel out the blue dress since i'm pretty sure it would remind him of gray, he might like the black dress but I kinda don't like showing off my back...ding ding ding! I have a winner, red dress it is! since it does match his guild mark...

"oi luce go with the red, I like that color on you.."

"EHHH?! WILL YOU PLEASE USE THE DOOR FOR ONCE!"

"Jeez I thought you'd be used to me barging in by now but I guess not..." he shrugs

"Who in their right mind would be ok with someone breaking into their house?!" I shrilled

"...I dunno maybe...you" he pokes my nose for emphasis

"whatever.. but _you _need to go! i'm getting ready for our date and you already saw my dress and that's all you'll be seeing for awhile now!" I shove him towards the window while he protests

"ok ok fine! see ya tomorrow luce!" one quick wave the hand and he was off

I sigh heavily as I go back to work

_'right now I need to take bath..maybe i'll use that fancy vanilla wash that levy-chan gave me!' _

I quickly head over to my bathtub, plug it and run some hot water. I reach over my counter and grab my vanilla wash and lightly pour some into the water.

"Alright now that that's done I should grab some towels for myself..."

I head to my cabinet and grab a pink fluffy towel, and a small face towel that matches. by the time I finish washing up and procrastinating with cancer about my hair, i'm ready for the date tomorrow...until leo came out and we argued for about minuets about if I should bring my keys or not...he won sadly.

After the short argument, I decide I should go ahead and get ready for bed. I have to get my beauty sleep after all!

I shut off the lights in my room and head over to my bed to half expect no one there, but of course i'm wrong...I see a sleeping natsu and happy on one side of my bed...those idiots...I just smile and slowly and quietly get into the bed...

Alas, here I am now walking in the direction the guild with my 10 keys in my purse, getting stared at by every guy that pass me by...the usual

"LUCE!" I quickly turn in the direction of the voice to see pink hair right in front of me

"Natsu!" I quicken my pace towards him just to end up running into sting...STING?!

"Uhh hey lucy!" nat awkwardly said while also wearing a dress except her dress was in a jean and floral and went to her knees while i had on the red dress.

Instead of my black sandals she wore turquoise converse **(1) **...the whole outfit just wasn't...well...NATALIE!

"HOLY SHIT NAT IS THAT YOU?! YOU WHAT! NO! YOU LOOK GIRLY LIKE ME AND NOT YOUR NORMAL EMO SELF! OH MY MAVIS IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD!" I start to frantically pace back and forth while natsu and sting kept laughing at Natalie's _very _dense emo cloud as she sulks

" *sigh* lucy sting dared me to dress girly for one day so he friggin dragged me to the nearest store as soon as I said yes! Although I'm kinda scared I keep being stared by guys while sting just death glares! Should i be concerned or no?" She put on a quick pouty face and crossed her arms across her chest

"Oh nat~! that was sting being jelly of other guys!" I smirk wickedly at sting while he audibly gulped

"_really_ now!" a smirk grew on her face

"n-no!" He rapidly shakes his head side-to-side

"C'mon sting-_kun _let's go!" nat forcefully pulled sting away from natsu and started to drag him away

"O-oi! Easy nat!"

I re-join natsu as he lightly grabs my hand, "Why don't we start our date? Neh luce?" He flashes me his signature toothy grin as we continue our walk to wherever he's taking me

"So...where are we going natsu?"

"Somewhere amazing!"

"'Cause that's SO descriptive!" I say sarcasm dripping heavily

"Just trust me! C'mon we're gonna miss it!" He let's go of my hand just to replace it with my wrist, and i'm dragged all the way to Magnolia's Park

"ehh...the park?"

"mhm! We're almost there so hang tight!" The sky started to darken it's hue, a pinkish tone followed by streaks of orange filled the sky...the moon halfway shone in the sky

"uhh natsu what's this all about?"

"C'mon c'mon! Just reach the hill and you'll see!" He drags me all the way up the hill to have my eyes widen at the sight before me

A red and white checkered blanket is dapped on the ground with a picnic basket placed neatly on top next to a small lacrima music box...

"wow..." I sat there in awe as natsu pulled me down next to him on the blanket

Just then he turns on the lacrima box as it started to play a soft tune, it kinda reminded me of the stars at night...and I might've thought about me and natsu, and him singing the song to me...

'Look_ at the stars...look how they shine for you, and all the things that you do...'cause you were all yellow!'_

"Oi luce look above you!" natsu was facing the sky with a face of awe

"Wooah..." I was at a loss for words when I looked up...thousands of stars twinkled and shone brightly right above us, kinda ironic because of the song playing in the background!

_' Your skin, oh yeah you're skin and bones...turn into something beautiful, and you know for you i'd bleed myself dry...for you i'd bleed myself dry...'_

"Best. Date. Ever." I whispered still gazing up, his hand slowly reached for mine until it completely covered my own

"Yeah...wanna make it even better?" he tore his gaze away from the night sky to me

"Umm how?"

"Like this.." he slowly leaned in and the it felt like the stars were all around us shining and gleaming while we kissed, his lips -searing hot- hungrily danced around my soft light pink lips..we soon have to break apart for air much needed

" I stand corrected, it can get better.." my brown eyes locked onto his

And that is how I -the princess- Lucy Heartfilia lost her first kiss to Natsu Dragneel -the dragon-. Kind of a weird fairytail eh? well I guess that's what I get for joining the not-so-sane guild of mine.

_**~FairyTail** _

...

* * *

**Alright minna that wraps up this chapter and I am SOO sorry for not updating sooner! School is becoming hectic and such but meh...thus my problems of being in the 8th grade and loving anime .!**

**(1) That song does not belong to meh! it's Yellow by Coldplay and I must say that the song was amazing!**

**See ya next chapter mah musical fairies!**

**{testing out nicknames so don't worry if you don't like it!}**

...


End file.
